


To Plead and to Forgive

by LuciaWilt



Series: Mine Forever Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Crying, Emperor Hux, Luke is pretty much broken at this point, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is finally away. Luke needs to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Plead and to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



Luke rarely had time away from Hux. He was an ever present being in his life, one that he could never run away from. There was a period where he denied the Emperor his dutiful praise. Luke tried to hang out for as long as possible. At the very least, he tried to stay true to himself and not worship Hux seriously. However, Luke was not a child. He was not blind. Luke knew how to survive, those instincts natural sharp. He would not have survived as long as he had without them. So he started to put on a show for Hux. He led the red head, wrapping the Emperor of the galaxy around his little finger. There was barely anything that Hux would deny Luke anymore. If it made Luke compliant to him, Hux would do it. That was how Luke found himself alone in Hux’s large quarters. The Emperor had gone planet side, leaving the Finalizer to speak with diplomats and barter an agreement. He wanted control over this certain planet for the statistical trade reasons. It was strange, even though he had such a hold over the galaxy being the Emperor; there were still planets that did not follow his lead. Luke thought it was kind of funny. Hux, not so much. He had been furious the night before, stomping around as Luke reclined on the black and red fox furs. He had fucked Luke after that, rather hard if he was going to be honest. But he did not hit him. Not like he usually did.

“Now…” Luke hummed as his blue eyes looked outside the clear transperisteel. He enjoyed it, space. The never ending reach of it soothed him. It reminded him, for some reason, that he was still human; that he was not just some man’s possession. His minds traveled to the plan that he had formulated the previous night as he laid in Hux’s arms. Usually he would fall asleep rather quickly. But someone…Kylo had been in his mind. He could not stop thinking about the black haired Sith. 

Luke was so damn confused. Everything felt like it was encroaching in on itself. At some point a while ago, he gave up on ever returning to his time. That was not even a thought in his mind any longer. Luke new there was no point on dwelling on dreams of the past. So there was at least one thing he was sure of. Even though Kylo was a member of the Sith, he was powerful; powerful enough for Hux to put those Force binders on him and thrown him into a cell. Hux had stopped using the stronger ones on Luke some time ago. 

The second thing Luke knew was that Kylo could be of help. He could, if Luke was able to speak with him, train him in the ways of the Force. That was where the confusion settled in. All Luke knew was the light, the ways of the Jedi. That was the antithesis to Kylo. What if he started to train Luke and something went horribly wrong. There were so many scenarios that started to run through Luke’s head. And all of them frightened him.

But the future was frightening. He could not just sit here and waste away. He had to act.

So Luke turned back to the bedroom. He quickly made his way over to the closet and grabbed one of Hux’s old uniforms. The Emperor did still wear these, but he had so many made. Luke slipped the clothing over his own and was frustrated to find that they looked enormous on him. They completely swallowed his form. It could not deter him though. He quickly rolled the sleeves and pant legs up so they looked normal. He slipped the bigger boots on and grabbed a great coat from the hangar. On his way out of the closet, he grabbed a hat. If he walked with purpose and did not make much eye contact with others, no one would stop him. 

Purpose! Walk with purpose! Luke thought while stepping out the front door into the hallway. There were not any storm troopers around, thankfully for him. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way down the hallways. Purpose. Purpose. He chanted the words in his head. There were not many people around, probably on the planet as security detail with Hux. That or and intimidation force to the natives. Hux had gotten rather good at doing that. 

Luke finally made it to the cell block where they usually held prisoners on the Finalizer. Since Hux became Emperor, the area had been empty of any occupants. Many of the lower ranked soldiers thought it stayed that way. But Luke knew better. He was searching for the right number, still walking with a purpose just in case; even though no guards were back this far. 

Finally, Luke stopped in front of a non-descript cell. At first, he thought he had gotten the wrong one since it appeared to have no one inside. Yet when he looked towards the back corner, he could see Kylo, sitting against the wall with his arms resting on his peaked knees. Luke was unsure how strong Kylo was in the Force or even if he could feel him through the binders, but he was able to stand and stare at the older man for a few moments before his head of black hair turn towards Luke. The blond saw a sneer form on his long face.

“Come to kill me?” He questioned. His eyes burned into Luke’s form. Luke did not want him waiting any longer. So he pulled the hat from his head. Kylo’s eyes went wide.

“No.” Luke pulled out the key to the cell and quickly made his way in. It slid shut behind the two of them, leaving them in silence. Kylo, all the while, stared with a slack jaw and wide eyes. He had no idea what Luke was doing, or how he even got there. Did Hux know? Luke pushed the large great-coat off. All the rest of Hux’s clothing followed it until it was in a pile behind him. Kylo glanced up and saw Luke was in a rather simple outfit that Hux had to have chosen for him. Long sleeve black shirt that looked silky to the touch, black shorts, black socks that reached above his small knees, and bright gold rings that wrapped his neck, wrists, and ankles. Luke looked like a damn wet dream. 

It was jarring for Kylo. He loved him. He really damn did. It hurt so much to have him right there and not be able to touch him. He recalled the words Snoke said to him before the entire fiasco happened.

_I shudder to think what would happen if you saw this version of Luke Skywalker._

All those thoughts of having his way with Luke flew into his head. If he just did not have these damned binders on.

“I’m sorry.”

…

…

…

What?

Kylo looked up and his heart nearly cracked in two. Luke’s big blue eyes were tearing over, red at the edges. He looked tired, worn out, ragged. He was surprisingly not as frail as Kylo was expecting. He thought Hux would have starved Luke. But he did seem worked. Kylo could see bruises trailing up Luke’s neck. Along his creamy thighs, there were finger prints, dark and intimidating. He was marked to those who dared to look. 

Kylo glanced back down to his hands. His wrist had turned red from all the time he spent trying to pull the binders off. “Why are you sorry?” It was not threatening, not a hint of malice in his words. “I’m the one that got you into this mess.” He finished. But Luke frowned when Kylo looked back up to him. Tears were freely falling from his eyes.

“I’m sorry because if it wasn’t for me…I…. I’m so lost.” He whispered, finishing his sentence. Kylo could see the split in his heart. He had experienced the same thing. He was experiencing the same thing. He was getting two different instructions from his heart; only one that he truly wanted to follow.

“I’m so confused.” Luke took a step as Kylo himself stood. Luke noticed that Kylo was only in black linen pants. He was a prisoner so they were treating him like one. Without a complete set of clothing, they were dehumanizing him. It made Luke’s throat hurt. So he tried to take another step towards Kylo, but the black haired male took a step back himself. It made Luke tense up and stop. His eyes looked up, tearing over to make Kylo just a blurry image before him. Why was the older male acting this way? Why was he not mad at Luke?

Why?

Why?

Why!?

Right before Kylo’s eyes, Luke fell to the ground on his knees. Luke’s forehead was pressed to the cool metal, his sobbing tears making the ground slick underneath him.

“Please, punish me!” Kylo’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. What in the world? “Punsih me for what I have done to you!” In that moment, he knew that Luke’s time here had made him crack. As he stared down at the groveling Luke, a part of Kylo wanted to take the young boy over his knee. He wanted to punish Luke for all the pain Kylo had experienced throughout the years, intentional or not. But with all of Luke’s faults, Kylo could not bring himself to do it. Especially not as Luke, sobbing and crying, crawled over to where Kylo was leaning against the wall. His small hands reached out and grabbed onto his pant legs. Kylo could physically feel Luke’s sobs as he clung to his legs. When his face turned up to look at him, Kylo nearly lost it.

“Please….please. I am so lost….” He paused and pressed his cheek against Kylo’s thigh that had gone steely hard. “Please I am so confused….” Another second and Luke pressed himself up further. His face was nearing Kylo’s crotch. “I need help…I need a teacher…” Luke was babbling between sobs at this point. He was nuzzling into Kylo’s dick, the latter watching reverently as Luke pressed sweet little kisses to his clothed member. Just…Just to get his cock out… 

Like magic, Luke’s hands went up to his pants. He pulled down until Kylo’s hard cock popped up. Luke, still crying, did not skip a beat before taking him all the way to the base. Kylo’s head almost cracked when he hit it against the cell wall. 

What the hell has Hux been doing with him? Kylo screamed in his head. Luke deep throating him like this was a dream come true…It was a dream come true. Damn, he as better than he ever expected. Luke continued, both his hands working on the skin that his mouth was not on. It was hot and velvety in his mouth as he kissed up Kylo’s shaft up to his head. The obscene noises that drifted up to Kylo was pushing him towards the edge. 

“Shit…” He whispered while grabbing Luke’s hair with both of his cuffed hands. He pulled a bit, not wanting to come into Luke’s mouth, thinking it would turn the blond off. But Luke only doubled his efforts and sucked harder on his already strained cock. 

Finally, he came with a grunt, shooting into Luke’s waiting mouth. They younger male swallowed all of it. When he pulled off of Kylo’s cock, he was not crying. But his nose was sniffling as he pressed his head against Kylo’s hips. His small hands wrapped around his waist and held himself against the older man’s lean body. He was seeking comfort in Kylo, that much was for sure.

So he quickly pressed his dick back into his pants and slumped down to the floor, bringing Luke with him. The blond whimpered and pressed his body as close to Kylo’s as he could. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Please, Luke… Please don’t say that.” Kylo mumbled into Luke’s silky blond hair as he pulled Luke underneath his arm. Luke fit like he belonged there.

“I am so lost….” Kylo hummed, telling Luke that he was listening. He started to rock the two of them back and forth, remembering his mother doing that when he was scared as a child. “I have lost myself here.”

Kylo had never related to someone so much in his life.


End file.
